I Won't Lose Her I Can't Lose Her (One Shot)
by BlueEyesNeptune
Summary: While shopping for ingredients, Mio meets a boy name Yuki, who asks her out. Mio decides to go. Right finds out and becomes extremely jealous. He finds out that he is in love with Mio, and decides he won't give her up. He makes a plan with Kagura and they ruin Mio's date, giving Right the perfect opportunity. Will he win Mio's heart or will he lose her forever? Right X Mio.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongIt was their day off; the Toqgers were talking and eating. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongWagon ran through the door, "Bad news" Wagon yelled. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongEveryone stood up, "What's wrong?" Mio asked. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe rushed toward Wagon side. "Did something happen?" Hikaru questioned. "Yeah, it seems like we ran out of food." /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongRight suddenly dropped what he was doing. "What do you mean?" Right shouted. "I mean, someone has to go and buy the ingredients." Wagon explained. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"So, who wants to go?" Kagura said quietly. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongEveryone look away, it was cleared that nobody wanted to go. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongMio looked around. "Fine, I'll go" She sighed. "I'll go too!" Right said quickly. "What? There might be food samples." He sheepishly laughed. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongRight and Mio got off the Ressha, and headed towards the supermarket. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongRight spotted food. He immediately ran off to go try it. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongMio sighed. "I'll find him later. But first things first" /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe grabbed a shopping cart, and went to the veggie section first. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe got all the healthy stuff; she got extra just in case. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe next went to the meat section, where she saw Right trying out the samples. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe walked up to him, "Right, if you're done trying out the samples, can you help me decide what to buy?" Mio said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Can't you do it? Mio, this is really good. Here try some." /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe blew on it to make sure it didn't burn her mouth, and he held the cooked pork to Mio mouth. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongMio hesitantly opened her mouth, and he fed her the cooked pork. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Is it good? Can we buy this?" He asked. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Fine, pick what you want I'm going to go get some drinks." She said. "You sure you don't want me to come with?" He asked. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe deeply inhales. "Yeah, I'm sure" She walked away to get the drinks. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe was decided what to get. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe was trying to reach for a drink on the top self, but she couldn't reach it. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongSuddenly, she saw a hand reaching for that drink; "Here" he passed her the drink. "Thanks" She said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe looked at her. "What's your name?" he asked. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongMio stared at him. "I'm Mio" She said, "Mio, I'm Yuki." He smiled at her. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe was as tall as Right, he is extremely handsome, he has black, short, hair, and he was wearing punk clothes. "So, we should hang out sometime." He offered. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe chuckled. "You know what I hate most, when guys shamelessly flirt, I really can't stand that." Mio coldly said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe just chuckled. "I'm not flirting with you." He stated. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe rolled her eyes. "Then what are you doing?" She challenged. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe moves closer to her, and whispered in her ear. "I'm asking you out on a date." He smiled. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongMio couldn't believe her ears; this guy was really trying to hook up with her. "Isn't that the same thing as flirting?" She questioned. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Well, that depends whether you say yes." He said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe just chuckled. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongMeanwhile, Right finished the shopping without Mio, because he felt bad about letting her do it herself. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe went looking for her, and he found her talking to a boy, and it looked like they were talking about something interesting. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongFor some reason, Right didn't know why, but he felt heat come up to his chest. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe didn't like it; he didn't like Mio talking to someone else, or some other guy. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe walked over to them. "Mio, I finish the rest of the shopping, we can go now." He told her. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe looked shocked. "Really?" She asked. He nodded. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe turns to Yuki. "I got to go." She said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe was about to walk away, but Yuki grabbed her arm. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe looked at him. He smiled. "You didn't answer my question." He said. "What do you mean?" Mio was confused./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong "Do you want to go on a date?" He charmingly asked me. I laughed. "Oh yeah I forgot….." She started. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe looked like she was thinking. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongRight was praying in his mind that she would say no. "There is no way she would say yes. She hates romance. She would never say yes. Oh please say no." He thought. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe kept his poker face on; to make sure they wouldn't notice his burning rage. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. " She said. Right turned his head toward her. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe tried to control his emotions, and her facial expression. "Great! Meet me at this place at 6:00pm." He handed her a paper slip. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe looked at it and smiled. "Let's go" Mio said. Right couldn't believe his eyes. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongThey walked back to the Ressha in silence. "So, who was that guy you were talking to?" He asked her. "Just some guy I met." She simply said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe kept smiling, and every time she tried to stop, she couldn't. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongThey got back on the Ressha. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongEveryone noticed Mio was different. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe was happier, and couldn't stop smiling. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongIt was 4:00, and Mio decided to get ready for date, and Wagon decided to help her. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHikaru, Kagura, and Tokachi were talking about how Mio has changed. "Right, why is Mio so happy?" Kagura asked. "She got a date." Right grunted. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongAll of them looked shocked. "Mio….g...got a date." Hikaru stuttered. "Mio, who hates romance, got a date." Tokatchi said, "That's so great! Mio-chan must be so happy!" Kagura cheered. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Right, did you meet the guy?" Tokatchi asked. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongRight snapped. "Can we stop talking about this? If your guys are so curious go ask Mio." Right stormed out. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"What's his problem?" Tokachi wondered. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongKagura looked confused. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe just shrugged. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongMio was in her room. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe was done with dressing up, with Wagon's help. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe was wearing a mint lace peplum dress, with wear round toe platform ankle strap suede black high heels. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongRight knocked on her door. "Come in" Mio said. Right opened the door. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongWhen he saw Mio, he started to blush. "How do I look?" Mio asked./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong "You look…..beautiful." Right said. "Is it too much? I think Wagon overdid it." Mio wondered. "You look fine." He said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongMio looked at him. "Are you okay? You sound somewhat angry." Mio asked. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Mio, can you do me a favor?" He asked her. She nodded. "Um….I….think t…that maybe…you shouldn't go …on your date." Right nervously suggested./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong "What?" She was shocked. "What do you mean I shouldn't go?" Mio questioned. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"I just think that this guy you're going on a date with is a bad guy." Right explained./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong "Are you joking right now? Why would I cancel it?" Mio angrily asked. "Because I said so!" Right shouted. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongMeanwhile, Right and Mio were arguing so loud, that Hikaru, Tokatchi, Kagura could hear. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongThey decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. "You're not the boss of me! What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Mio challenged. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Come on, he's only asking you out because you're pretty." Right yelled. "You think I'm pretty?" Mio asked. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"He's thinks you're pretty" Right quickly said. "So am I not pretty?" Mio quickly responded. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"That's not what I said." Right argued. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"But you didn't not say it" Mio argued back. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongThey kept arguing and arguing, while everyone was listening through the door. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"This is ten times better, than television drama." Tokatchi whispered. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongAll of them nodded. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"So, what you're trying to say is that I have no appeal to guys." Mio questioned him./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong "Well, if you put it that way….." Right trailed off. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"You know what, I got to go." Mio was about walked out the door, she opened it and Tokatchi, Hikaru, and Kagura fell through the entrance. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongMio just ignored them and left for her date. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongMio was walking there. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe couldn't believe her best friend tried to make her cancel it./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong In the Ressha, Right was pacing back and forth, he regretted yelling at her. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe was confused about his feelings./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong He didn't know why he was so mad./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong He went to see Kagura, since she was like an expert at this kind of stuff. "Kagura, I need help." Right said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"If it physically, hospital, if it mentally, therapy." Kagura innocently responded. "That's not what I meant! I'm confused." He started./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong Kagura looked at him, "About what?" /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongRight sat down and sighed. "Recently, well, ever since I saw Mio with that boy, I started to feel angry." Right continued. "Angry?" Kagura said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Right said./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong "Explain what you think of Mio" Kagura suggested. "Well, she's caring, serious, and nags a lot. She always takes care of us instead of herself. She very pretty, I think she's beautiful. I like when she always nags at me or scream at me, you know sometimes, I bug her just to get her to notice me. I like talking to her. I like sitting next to her. I like changing lines with her. I like seeing her every day. I like seeing her happy. I like her smile." Right said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongKagura smiled. "So, do you know what's wrong with me?" Right asked. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongKagura nodded. "Love, so much love" She simply said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongRight looked confused. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe sighed. "You love her a lot. This might be true love." Right widened his eyes. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Love is when you can't live without the person who you cherish above everyone else." Kagura explained. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongRight got up. "I love Mio…I got to tell her but what do I do?" Kagura looked at him with pitiful eyes. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"You really love her, don't you?" Kagura asked. "I won't lose her…I can't lose her…" Right whispered. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongKagura got up. "I have an idea. I took this paper from Mio. This must be where their meeting. Let's go, and double date them, then I can get you guys alone." Kagura suggested. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongRight nodded. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Let's go!" Right said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongThey quickly rushed out of the Ressha and went to where Mio was. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongThey sneaked in, and found Mio and Yuki, "Hey, you must be Mio's date, I'm Kagura, this is Right, and can we join you?" Kagura blurted very quickly. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Are these are friends?" Yuki asked Mio. "Unfortunately yes" Mio answered. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Yeah, since you're Mio's friends, you guys can join us." Yuki smiled. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongKagura whispered in Right's ear, "He's kind of cute". /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongMio just sighed. "Of course" Mio and Yuki were sitting in front of each other, but they soon move side by side when Kagura and right came. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongNow, right was in front of Mio, while, Kagura was in front of Yuki, "So, what were you guys talking about?" Kagura asked. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"We were talking about what we like, and don't like in a person." Mio replied. "Like what?" Right asked, while looking at Mio, "I hate it, when guys tell girls what to do, when they boss them around. I hate that." She sharply said. "Well, I hate girls that don't listen." Right replied. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Yuki-kun, what did you say?" Kagura asked. "I hate girls who act like they are all that, and above." He said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Really? What else?" Kagura said. "I hate girls who flirt with other guys, when she has so many suitors. Isn't that shameless?" Right blurted out. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongMio scoffed. "What's wrong with that? Is that girl in a relationship? Why shouldn't she flirt? Might as well ask her to become a nun." Mio smirked. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Do you know what's wrong with that, that girl; shouldn't she at least tell suitors how she feels, so they won't feel like crap?" Right explained. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"What if she likes someone that not one of the suitors, what is there is not any mutual attraction between her and the suitors?" Mio challenged. "If she doesn't she should confess her feeling to the person she really likes" Right says. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"I think we're getting off topic." Kagura said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"SHUT UP!" Right and Mio said in union./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Hey, Kagura, we're those two together?" She shook her head. "Not yet" She said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Why should she? Why should she tell a guy how she feels? Why can't he be a man, and tell her?" Mio argued. "Why should he confess? Haven't you heard the phrase the girl confesses first?" /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongRight argued back. "There is no such thing as that phrase!" Mio yelled./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong "Yes there is!" Right shouted. "Plus, it's pretty shameless, if a girl waits for a guy to confess. That's just pathetic." Right mocked her. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Shut up Right! Mio looks pissed. I have a feeling she is about going to hit him. Nope, she is going to hit him, the plan was to get them alone, not get them both kicked out for public violence. Wait a sec, if they get kicked out together, they'll be ALONE." Kagura thought. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"I agree!" Kagura sang along. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongIt looked like there was steam coming out of her ears. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe was pissed. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe pissed her off this morning, he tried to get her to cancel a date she was really looking forward to, and now he literally ruined her date. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe forcibly smiles. "You're right." She said. "You know after this dinner, please take me to the police station." She said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongRight was confused. "Police station?" He wondered. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"Of course, you know, to confess, I'll be the first one." She offered. "For what?" Right was still confused. "For this" Mio said before she punched Right in the face, knocking him down. Everyone gasped. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe was hitting him. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongRight didn't want to lose. But he could imagine how Mio felt so he let her beat the crap out of him. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongKagura was just watching with amusement. Yuki didn't know what was going on. "You look like your enjoying this." Yuki said to Kagura. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongI nodded. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHer plan was working just fine. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongIt took them 20 minutes just to get Mio off of Right. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongThey both got kicked out. Mio went to the park; she wanted to cool down her anger inside her. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe sat on the swing. "That little …" Mio cursed. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe saw Right next to her. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongApparently he followed her. "I'm sorry…." He said quietly./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong Mio scoffed in disbelief, "You're sorry? Yeah right" "I know I was pretty harsh to you it was only to get you alone so I could talk to you." /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe explained. "Well, I'm alone now. Tell me what you wanna talk about?" Mio said without looking at him, while kicking her legs back and forth. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"I just recently realized something. I….love you." He said while looking at her. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongSuddenly, Mio stop kicking her legs and slowly looked at him. "What?" She asked. "I love you." He said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe saw that she had watery eyes. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe got off the swing next to her, and kneeled in front of her. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong "Idiot…. Was that so hard?" She said. "You just confessed…..it wasn't hard right. It was easy right?" She said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe just smiled. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe looked at his eyes. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongThey were staring at each other, for a long time. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"I liked you so much, even as we were kids; I had the biggest crush on you. You showed no sign of attraction, that's why I hate romance so much. Because I'm scared of liking someone, and having them not feeling the same way…When I met Yuki, I had no intention of going on a date. I liked it. When I was with him, I liked that feeling I was having." She calmly said. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongThey were still looking at each other./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong "Do you still like me?" Right asked. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe kindly smiled. "I…don't like you….." She started. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongRight looked hurt and he looked away. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"I….. Love you..." She continued. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHe looked at her again. "Really? What about Yuki?" He asked. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongShe just giggled. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strong"I told him it's only one date; I told him I ha/strong/spanstrongve someone special to me." She explained. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongHe smiled./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong They both got up. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongHe noticed she was shivering. "Are you cold?" He asked. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongHe looked pretty worried. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongHe took off his jacket, and wrapped it around Mio. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongThey intensely looked at each other. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongThey didn't notice it but their bodies got closer to each other. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongHe gently cupped her cheeks, which eventually fell down to her jawline. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongIt was probably 80 degrees, but it felt like 110 degrees. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongHe slowly approached her lips with his. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongTheir lips touched. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongIt was a gentle kiss, full of love and sincerity. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongAbout 7 seconds later, they broke apart. He grabbed her hands gently. "Should we go back to the Ressha?" He asked. She nodded. They walked back hand and hand together. /strong/p 


End file.
